pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1785 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * Reverend Thomas Warton becomes Poet Laureate of the United Kingdom after the refusal of William Mason. Works published in English United Kingdom * William Cowper, The Task, in 6 Books * Samuel Egerton Brydges, Sonnets and other Poems, published anonymouslyCox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * William Combe, The Royal Dream; or, The Prince in a Panic, published anonymously * William Cowper, The Task, Volume 2 of Poems, in addition to the title poem, the book includes "The History of John Gilpin" (a poem first published in 1782), "An Epistle to Joseph Hill, Esq.", "Tirocinium; or, A Review of Schools" (first volume of Poems published 1782, Poems 1815) * George Crabbe, The News-Paper * William Hayley, A Philosophical, Historical and Moral Essay on Old Maids * Samuel Johnson, The Works of Samuel Johnson, poetry and prose in 11 volumes (another two volumes published in 1787 and another in 1788) * Hannah More, Sensibility: A Poetical Epistle, United KingdomLudwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press * Edward Lovibond, Poems on Several Occasions * John Wolcot, writing under the pen name "Peter Pindar": ** The Lousiad, Canto 1 (Canto 2 published 1787, Canto 3 in 1791, Canto 4 in 1792, Canto 5 in 1795) ** Lyric Odes, for the Year 1785 * Robert Burns, "To A Mouse", "Halloween" * Ann Yearsley, Poems, on Several Occasions Works published in other languages * János Bacsanyi, The Valour of the Magyars, Hungary * Jens Baggesen, Comic Tales, written in imitation of Voltaire; DenmarkGiovanni Bach, Richard Beck, Adolph B. Benson, Axel Johan Uppvall, and others, translated in part and edited by Frederika Blankner, The History of the Scandinavian Literatures: A Survey of the Literatures of the Norway, Sweden, Denamark, Iceland and Finland From Their Origins to the Present Day, p 179, Dial Press, 1938, New York * Friedrich Schiller, Ode to Joy, Germany Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 13 - Samuel Woodworth, (died 1842), American author, literary journalist, playwright, librettist, and poetWeb page titled "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009 * March 7 - Alessandro Manzoni (died 1873), Italian poet and novelist * April 4 - Bettina von Arnim (died 1859), German writer, poet, composer and novelist * October 18 - Thomas Love Peacock (died 1866), English satirist and writer * November 13 - Lady Caroline Lamb (died 1828), English aristocrat, novelist and poet ;Also: ** Bhojo Bhagat (died 1850), Indian, Gujarati-language devotional poetMohan, Sarala Jag, Chapter 4: "Twentieth-Century Gujarati Literature" (Google books link), in Natarajan, Nalini, and Emanuel Sampath Nelson, editors, Handbook of Twentieth-century Literatures of India, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Publishing Group, 1996, ISBN 9780313287787, retrieved December 10, 2008 ** Gopala Krishna Pattanayak (died 1862), Indian, Oriya-language poetDas, Sisir Kumar, "A Chronology of Literary Events / 1911–1956", in Das, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 ** John Pierpont (died 1866), American poet, teacher, lawyer, merchant, and Congregational minister Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * April 14 - William Whitehead (born 1715), English poet and playwright * April 26 - Karl Siegmund von Seckendorff (born 1744), German * September 17 - Antoine Léonard Thomas, French poet (b. 1732) * November 25 - Richard Glover (born 1712), English poet * December 29 - Johan Herman Wessel (born 1742), Norwegian poet ;Also: ** Henry Taylor (born 1711), Church of England clergyman, author and poet See also *Poetry *18th century in poetry Notes Category:1700s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry